


You Hold Me Right Here Right Now

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not so ready as Kurt to dissolve their duet partnership, and he finds the perfect way to show his resolve to the other teen.</p><p>'Duets' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hold Me Right Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking forward to this one :-D
> 
> Dedicated to gleefulmusings, Dashertheprancingdancer, MDemagogue, AirNationOracle and all the other Kum Hevans shippers out there.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 22- You Hold Me Right Here Right Now

 

Sam closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over him, washing away the sheen of sweat resulting from his workout in the weight room; just cause he'd dislocated his shoulder was no excuse for slacking off after all. If he wanted to keep his abs he had to push through the pain. But it meant he took longer to complete his workout, and he was the last one in the locker room, everyone else having cleared out half an hour ago at least. When the voice rang out from behind him he startled, turning to face the newcomer, grateful for the half-wall between them.

Kurt's body language was guarded, quite unlike the enthusiasm with which he had greeted Sam in the hallway mere days earlier, and Sam frowned slightly as Kurt shifted from foot to foot, not meeting Sam's eyes. The minute Kurt opened his mouth Sam would swear he actually heard Finn's voice, the other jock must have gotten to Kurt too, trying to stop them singing together. The slender teen's subdued mood made sense as he explained how he was setting Sam 'free' to do his duet with another member of the club, that Kurt needed to work with someone who matched his level of passion. Sam could do the math, there were an uneven number in the club, and that meant someone would have to sing alone; one of the reasons he'd been so glad when Kurt asked him was that it meant he wasn't gonna be left out, the rest of the club all knew each other, so why would they want to sing with the new kid?

He made a hasty enquiry if he'd accidentally said or done something to offend the brunette, and was reassured by his assurances that Sam had been honourable about everything, the shadows in Kurt's eyes made it clear that this wasn't his first choice, but that he felt he'd been driven to this. As Kurt turned to leave Sam panicked, not looking forward to finding another duet partner at this late stage Sam acted on impulse, stepping out round the half-wall and shouting "Kurt, wait!"

The slender teen turned, his eyes widened, and he froze in place. Sam halted too, he could feel the water droplets dripping down his chest, his arms, his legs. His skin heated as Kurt's eyes darted quick looks at him, though he could tell from the panicked look in them that Kurt was desperately trying not to, trying to keep his eyes on Sam's face for his own safety. Sam inwardly smirked as spots of pale pink lit up Kurt's pale cheeks, his chest heaving with deeper breaths, his eyes darkening. The jock took a step towards Kurt, and the brunette seemed to snap out of his trance, backing away, eyes still fixed on Sam, though the blonde noted those eyes never dropped below his waist. 

Sam lifted one of his hands, Kurt's hand following the movement as that hand landed on Sam's pecs, then slowly trailed down over his defined abdominals, and lower; Kurt seemingly unable to look away as the hand skated Sam's navel before wrapping round his hardening cock and gave it a couple of firm strokes. Kurt's glasz eyes were fixed on his hand and cock, and Sam relished the look of sheer unbridled desire in those eyes. After nearly a minute of Sam stroking himself to full hardness Kurt tore his eyes away and his eyes locked with Sam's. Sam allowed his own desire and arousal to show in his eyes and gave the slender countertenor a lecherous smile, "I'm gonna hop back in the shower. Join me?"

Kurt blinked several times at Sam, expression startled, and Sam chuckled as he turned, putting a deliberate sway in his hips as he stepped back round the half-wall and into the warm spray. He could hear rustling behind him and didn't have to turn to know Kurt was shedding his designer couture; he was expecting it, but was still surprised when a slender body plastered itself to his back. "If this is a joke Sam, I will make it look like you slipped in the shower and cracked your head open." Sam shook in silent laughter and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pressing closer so Sam could feel Kurt's erection digging into his hip.

Sam turned and gathered Kurt in his arms, tugging him forward until they were pressed together chest to chest. Kurt's head was fractionally tilted back, looking straight into Sam's eyes, and his pouty lips were slightly parted as he took deep breaths. Sam leaned in slowly, giving Kurt time to pull away or turn aside if he wanted, and gently, tenderly, pressed his lips to Kurt's. From the way the brunette stiffened in his arms Sam deduced that this was Kurt's first kiss, and he was determined to make it one to remember for all the right reasons. Sam slowly moved his lips against Kurt's, allowing the other teen to get used to the sensation, inwardly marvelling at how soft Kurt's lips were, thinking how good they'd feel against other parts of his body. Almost without him realising his hands slowly began to roam over Kurt's back, one of them drifting down until he could squeeze Kurt's fantastic ass.

Kurt's lips parted on a gasp and Sam tentatively licked those lips, Kurt moaning and opening his mouth fully, welcoming the deepening of the kiss. Sam's tongue slowly slid forward, tangling briefly round Kurt's before beginning a thorough exploration of the sovereign territory of Kurt's mouth. A sweet honeyed taste exploded on his tongue and he groaned, cause it was so perfectly Kurt and he couldn't get enough. Kurt's tongue was conducting a more tentative but equally thorough investigation of Sam's mouth, and from the muffled groans he was making he didn't think Kurt had any objections to their actions. He had both hands on Kurt's ass now, and used his leverage to lift Kurt up and seat him on the half wall, lithe porcelain pale legs wrapping round his waist and bringing their hard cocks into direct contact.

Their mouths separated and they groaned in harmony, Sam immediately descending on Kurt's neck, sucking bruising kisses into the soft, pale flesh as Kurt's hands scrabbled at his back, breathy sighs and moans echoing thanks to the excellent acoustics of the room. Sam rolled his hips, cock rubbing against Kurt's in interesting ways as he lifted his mouth from Kurt's neck, slamming their mouths back together and kissing the brunette dirtily, tongue thrusting into Kurt's mouth filthily, releasing wet, slick noises that made both of them grind against each other harder.

They kissed messily for several enjoyable minutes, grinding against one another in a mutually satisfying manner, before Sam dropped his mouth down Kurt's neck, biting down on his collarbone and making the brunette cry out at the sudden stimulation. He continued down, over perfectly defined pecs, teeth nipping at first one, then the other of Kurt's nipples, the pale teen grinding forward harder at this; Sam made a mental note that Kurt was sensitive there, cause that could be fun to play with later. His tongue traced down Kurt's flat stomach, with the slightest hint of tight abdominals, then dipped into his navel, startling a giggle from Kurt. He looked up, eyes locking with Kurt's own, glasz gone dark and hot with arousal, then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth round the head of Kurt's pretty, pink-flushed cock, tongue teasing the slit.

Kurt groaned deep and sensual, hips automatically thrusting in an attempt to bury his cock in Sam's mouth, but the blonde had been expecting this, and had one arm pinning Kurt against the cubicle wall so Sam could go to town on his cock. He took a deep breath, then sank down as far as he could, gagging slightly when Kurt's cockhead hit the back of this throat; despite going to an all-boy's school, he'd usually been the one receiving the blowjobs, not giving them, but he wanted, needed, to do this to show Kurt he was serious. He pulled back, took a moment to stroke Kurt's spit-slick length, looking up to see Kurt had his head thrown back and was panting, chest heaving as he took deep breaths, then licked his way from the base to the crown, like with a lollipop, took his hand away, and sank his mouth back down, pushing past his gag reflex until he felt the head of Kurt's cock entering his throat. Kurt whined above him, hands twining into Sam's hair and tugging as he gasped, "Sam, I'm gonna..!" Sam stubbornly resisted Kurt's attempts to pull him off his cock, and with a stuttering groan Kurt lost control, his cock pulsing in Sam's mouth as his cum shot straight down Sam's throat.

Sam released his grip on Kurt's hips, and pulled slowly off Kurt's cock, the last few spurts of the brunette's cum landing on his tongue, and he swallowed them down eagerly before standing up, taking in Kurt, face flushed and eyes blown wide and dark with pleasure, gasping for breath in the aftermath of his orgasm. Kurt focused in on Sam as he slowly recovered from his orgasm, slamming his mouth against Sam's and groaning as he tasted himself in the blonde's mouth. Kurt's hand wrapped round Sam's cock and stroked gently up and down, Sam placing one hand over Kurt's, stopping the teasing touches and guiding the brunette to his preferred rhythm. Already on edge from the overwhelming hotness of the delicious brunette, it took only a few sweet strokes of Kurt's soft, deceptively delicate hand to have Sam spilling hot and wet over porcelain skin, Kurt's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

He seized Kurt's wrist as he lifted it from his cock, raising it to his lips and lapping the cum from pale skin, tongue laving over sensitive fingertips before he fellated each finger in turn to make sure he got every drop. Looking up, he met Kurt's eyes, dark and satisfied as they watched Sam cleaning Kurt's skin of his own cum. Lowering Kurt's hand, he cupped the countertenor's chin in his palms, and leaned in close; "In case you weren't paying attention, Kurt. I wanna do this duet with you. Hell, I wanna 'duet' with you as often as possible."

Kurt blushed, but his glasz eyes sparkled as he leaned forward to brush his lips over Sam's. "I don't suppose you have any ideas? It seems a bit soon for RENT, though you'd make a delightful Collins."

Sam smiled warmly, "As Long As You're Mine? Mike said you had a fondness for Wicked."

Kurt blinked for a moment, then smiled, hands squeezing Sam's ass as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear "It's just; for the first time, I feel.... Wicked."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that took way longer than I expected to write, and I ended up deleting like half of it and starting over in order to actually finish it.
> 
> Anyway, hope my fellow Hevans shippers and everyone else enjoys it.


End file.
